boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Topanga Lawrence
Topanga Lawrence-Matthews is the main love interest to the protagonist in Boy Meets World. She had a hippie, eccentric childhood and was ostracized in middle school. After puberty, she got rid of her "Granola Girl" image for the most part, though still retained her sincerity, ideals, and sharp wit. She loved Cory since they were very young and despite their ups and downs, they ended up together in the end. She's considered a bit of a know-it-all and competitive but she's protective and loyal to her friends. History The daughter of two grown up hippies, Topanga began as an odd girl in the same class as Cory, Shawn and Minkus. However, by the time they reached High School, she had become much more of an average teenager. In Season 3, she began dating Cory, a relationship which lasted for the rest of the show. Topanga was initially a guest character with a hippie, eccentric personality, concerned about the world and harmony. In later seasons, she became one of the show's main characters, transforming from a strange girl into an intellectual overachiever. Throughout the series, Topanga has always expressed her love for Cory, Shawn, and the rest of her friends. Family Mother: Rhiannon Lawrence Father: Jedidiah Lawrence Husband: Cory Matthews Children: Riley Matthews (daughter) and Auggie Matthews (son) Sibling: Nebula Stop-the-war Lawrence (sister) *Note: this was a continuity error in the show, as she was never mentioned following season 1, and no longer exists. Grandmothers: Rosie McGee (maternal) Aunts: Prudence Curtis (maternal) Series Info *Was a classmate of Cory, Shawn, and Minkus. *Had a crush on Eric, as depicted in She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not. *Graduated to John Adams High with Cory and Shawn, where her friendship with them grew. *Began dating Cory at the beginning of season 3, in My Best Friend's Girl. *Continued dating Cory steadily through high school. They broke up three times, but always got back together. *Her parents moved to Pittsburgh, but she stayed in Philadelphia and moved in with her Aunt Prudence, who became Topanga's legal guardian. **Although she really stayed to be with Cory, the reason that Alan and Amy gave for supporting her was that it would be irresponsible to move Topanga before her Senior year of high school began. *Proposed to Cory during Graduation, but they did not wed and agreed to marry later, when they were ready. *Rejected Yale to go to Pennbrook with Cory. *Broke up with Cory when her parents divorced, but they were reunited by her parents. *Cory and Topanga were married in the episode ''It's About Time''. *Moved to New York City after accepting a scholarship to NYU Law School. *First character to kiss Cory (in episode 4) *Was very briefly the series antagonist for the first few episodes of Season 7. *As shown in the fourth episode of the spinoff Girl Meets World, her birthday is 148 days after Cyclone Day (the last day to the ride the Cyclone at Coney Island). During season four of Boy Meets World, her birthday was depicted as happening after Halloween but before Thanksgiving, implying a November date. Alternate Personalities *T.L. (I Was a Teenage Spy) *WWII Topanga (No Guts, No Cory) *Christmas Future Topanga (A Very Topanga Christmas) *Eccentric Topanga (Eric Hollywood) *Future Topanga (Seven the Hard Way) *Trixie (As Time Goes By) Trivia *"Topanga" is a canyon in California that hippies would frequent. One of the writers got stuck in traffic while driving through there, and decided it was appropriate to the character.Danielle Fishel Dishes on Her New Fashion Show *According to one episode, she has what she considers a "really weird" middle name, but it was never revealed. * In the spinoff series Girl Meets World, she has 2 children named Riley and Auggie. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:John Adams High Students Category:Girl Meets World Category:Lawrence Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Parents Category:Relationships Category:Matthews Category:The Matthews Family